


My LITTLE Star

by hey_its_lazy_calling



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, cute af, idk - Freeform, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lazy_calling/pseuds/hey_its_lazy_calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are celebrities called stars?"<br/>"For some people, they are the only ones keeping them alive. The light in the darkness."<br/>"Then why do you call me a star? I'm not famous."<br/>"You're famous to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My LITTLE Star

"Mark?" Sean questions to the Skype window opened on his computer. Getting ready to talk to his friend after a long time.

"Yeah, Jack?" His deep voice answers and he smiles.

"I have been wondering... should I move to LA? I would be closer to you and... I want a new atmosphere. Good ol' Ireland... is getting kind... old." He plays with his shirt sleeve, watching his hands instead of the handsome man on the screen.

"Is this your way of saying you want to move in with me?" Mark chuckles jokingly.

"...yes..."

"Of course, my little star! When are you planning to come here? I want to hug you so bad." He let the nickname slip but Sean didn't notice.

"The end of the month." Jack finally looks back up at his computer with a giddy smile.

"Ooo, I can show you around town. It'll be fun!" Mark leaves his seat for a second to get food, causing Jack to see his boxers on full view.

"Why ya gotta be sucha handsome motha fucka..."

"What?" He sits back down in his seat confused.

"Nuthin... anyway!"

"You said I was attractive?" Mark smirks.

"Handsome and attractive are two different things my friend." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, little star..." Mark opens some chips.

"Little star?"

"What? Is that a bad nickname?" Mark stops himself from grabbing a chip, getting worried.

"No... just why?" Jack tilts his head.

"You're small and a source of people's happiness." Mark sticks his tongue out.

"You're shorter than me!" Jack laughs as Mark eats his chips nonchalantly.

"Shhh, no one has to know."

"Since you have the answer to everything, I have another question...." Jack blushes but soon recovers.

"Shoot."

"Why are celebrities called stars?"

"For some people, they are the only people keeping them alive. The light in the darkness." Stopping to think, Mark tried to come up with a logical answer.

"Then why do you call me a star? I'm not famous." Jack seemed genuinely confused.

"You're famous to me." Mark blushes before putting his bag of chips in front of his face.

"Whatever you say, Fischbach."

"Seriously, Sean. You're my little star."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Jack mocks Mark from earlier.

"...yes..."

**Author's Note:**

> this may be short.  
> this may be shit.  
> but hey, i wrote this on wattpad: @heyitslazycalling2  
> which is my second account  
> hit up @hey_its_lazy_calling if you want the real shit...  
> moving on...


End file.
